


Silent Musings

by benjaminrussell



Series: Coldwave Week 2017 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ColdWave Week 2017, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: For Coldwave Week 2017 - Day 2: Soulmates.Mick and Len are soulmates - it doesn't change much.





	Silent Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I've just realised that Coldwave Week is actually in August, so I guess this is a month early freebie!

Most people think that Mick is mute, if not the first time they meet him, then almost certainly by the second or third time they’ve met and he still hasn’t spoken a single word to them. The Legends make the same mistake, none of them even asking about his supposed muteness except for Jax wanting to know if he knew sign language. In response Mick had just shaken his head and gone back to dissembling his gun, although his answer hadn’t been strictly true – he knew prison sign language, he just didn’t know American Sign Language like it was obvious Jax was meaning.

He’s always been quiet, never using a sentence when a word or two would do, but it wasn’t until he met Len and their telepathic soul mate bond developed that he essentially stopped talking, preferring to communicate purely through gestures and Len. There are exceptions to the rule, people who he’s happy to actually speak to (Lisa being one of them), but they’re few and far between. It also helps with the dumb thug routine he likes to pull – it never fails to make people underestimate him, which comes in pretty handy in his and Len’s line of work, and the type of people who fall for that often (consciously or not) assume that a disability like that automatically means the person is less intelligent. There have been several occasions now where Len has jumped to his defence, berating friends or acquaintances who really should know better, and they always come out of it properly chastised, tail between their legs and very apologetic towards Mick. Len’s nothing if not thorough, and one scary bastard if he puts his mind to it. It’s not long after they get on the Waverider that Mick starts a running bet with himself over who Len is going to tear into first – Rip or the Professor, although given some of the snide comments that have been made, Mick wouldn’t be surprised if his partner just punched one of them instead. In fact he’s hoping for it, because it would be a glorious sight to behold, and both men could do with being brought down a couple of pegs.

The Legends do eventually find out the truth, but it’s not until a routine mission goes wrong and Len is kidnapped. They’re breaking into a museum in 2029 to steal some artefact that Rip for whatever reason thinks might lead them to Savage, and Len’s gone ahead to scout the place out while the rest of them wait on the bridge of the ship. Len’s been quiet on comms since he entered the building so there’s nothing out of the ordinary there, but suddenly through their telepathic link Mick gets a string of cursing, and even more worryingly, he can actually hear the apprehension in Len’s tone, meaning his partner is rattled enough to have dropped his usual perpetually amused drawl that he maintains even in their shared thoughts.

“Len? What’s wrong?” Mick demands, but there’s no reply and then their connection drops to the faint baseline that only occurs when one of them is asleep, or as is presumably the case here, unconscious.

“Lenny!” Mick cries, out loud this time, and jumps to his feet, startling the rest of the crew. He expects them to burst into action, but they just stand there and stare at him. Of course, he realises, because neither he nor Len ever told them that he can actually talk, or more importantly about their telepathic connection, so as far as they’re aware he’s just randomly shouting his partner’s name.

“Len’s in trouble,” He grits out, voice rasping from lack of use, which prompts movement from Jax, Ray and Kendra, but still not the others. Sara narrows her eyes at him, clearly suspecting the truth, but the rest just look confused.

“We’re soul mates,” Mick snaps, knowing that they would be able to fill in the gaps if they thought about it, but not having the time or the patience to explain further. Soul mates might be rare, but the phenomenon has been well documented so everyone knows the implications. He runs for the door, glad to hear at least half of the Legends hot on his heels. A rescue will be harder without Len conscious and able to feed him information, but Mick isn’t about to let that stop him – he has a soul mate to save.


End file.
